This invention relates to a gaming machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming machine of the type arranged to play a game of poker and, more specifically, the invention relates to an improvement to a game played on such a machine.
Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to come up with innovative game features that add interest to the games provided on such machines in order to keep the players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the games.
Gaming machines are continuing to gain in popularity both in Australia and worldwide. Substantial amounts of money are wagered on these machines. With the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines, the operator of such a venue will pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons.
Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games which are popular with players as a mechanism for improving sales, retaining existing customers and attracting new customers.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a display means and a game control means arranged to control images displayed on the display means, the game control means being arranged to play a game of poker wherein a hand of cards is randomly selected from at least one deck of cards and displayed on the display means and, if a winning hand results, the machine pays a prize, the game being characterised in that the deck of cards includes at least one multi-function card which substitutes for at least two, but less than all, standard cards of the deck.
In a preferred embodiment, the deck of cards may include a plurality of said multi-function cards. Each multi-function card may carry, in addition to its face value and suit representation, at least one additional function performing symbol. The additional function performing symbol may be represented in any suitable format including a different colour of card.
In one embodiment of the invention, each multi-function card may act as a substitute card. The additional symbol may relate to at least one additional suit and, possibly, all three remaining suits. The number of suits appearing on each multi-function card may be governed by a wager made by a player. Thus, if a player stakes one credit only a single suit may appear on each card. If a player stakes two credits, two suits may appear on each card etc.
In another embodiment of the invention, the multi-function cards may constitute a separate suit so that, for example, prizes could be awarded for a natural flush in multi-function cards. Preferably, the deck of cards includes a further suit of the multi-function cards. Thus, the deck of cards may comprise the 52 standard cards, one or more jokers and a suit of thirteen multi-function cards.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the additional function performing symbol may be a multi-value symbol so that, when it appears on a card, the card represents, not only its own face value, but also at least one other, predetermined face value. For example, a picture card could represent all the picture or xe2x80x98royalxe2x80x99 cards. Instead, a xe2x80x98+xe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98xe2x88x92xe2x80x99 symbol could be carried on said multi-function card. If a xe2x80x98+xe2x80x99 symbol is present, the card may represent its own face value plus all those above it. Conversely, if a xe2x80x98xe2x88x92xe2x80x99 symbol is present, the card may represent its own face value plus all those below it. Still further, said multi-function card could represent, in addition to its face value, at least one further face value. Thus, for example, a xe2x80x9c5/Kxe2x80x9d card would represent either a Five or a King. The cards of this embodiment could also be multi-suit cards or they may represent only one suit.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a display means and a game control means arranged to control images displayed on the display means, the game control means being arranged to play a game of poker wherein a hand of cards is randomly selected from at least one deck of cards and displayed on the display means and, if a winning hand results, the machine pays a prize, the game being characterised in that the deck of cards includes at least one suit of cards which substitutes for at least one other suit of cards of the deck.